Super Smash Brothers Vengence
by Darkwish8282
Summary: Theirs a few new faces to the smash brothers this year, who will become the winner of this years tournament. Needed
1. OC Info

_**An: Hey everyone this is my first attempt at a super smash brother's story. This story will be mainly about a new tournament. It will include several O.C's so people please send them in. Each O.C will be paired with a veteran smasher. If anyone has an a character they would like to send in, please fill leave a review with the information required.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Weapons, Powers, Etc:**_

_**Final Smash:**_

_**Past:**_

_**Veteran Partner:**_

_**Any Quirks:**_

_**Name: Blayze Sephtis**_

_**Race: Half Demon**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Personality: Cold, calculating, and a quick thinker. Can be distrusting of new people at first, but once he has gotten used to a person they will see his lighter side.**_

_**Appearance: Snow white hair with black and red tips, silver eyes, about six foot two inches tall, wears a skintight black t-shirt, a silver trenchcoat, black jeans, and black and white tennis shoes.**_

_**Weapons, Powers, ect: A short sword strapped across his back. Can use his demon blood as a short power boost to increase his speed.**_

_**Final Smash: Final Judgment: He turns into his demon form, and uses his sword to run his enemies through their stomach. He then holds them over the edge of the stage and says: You have judged for your sins, and have been found guilty: and flips them off the edge.**_

_**Past: Ever since he can remember, Blayze has been hunted by those he would seek to steal his power. When he was offered a chance by master hand to become a smasher, he jumped at the chance. He hopes that by competing, he can gain enough allies to bury his past once and for all.**_

_**Veteran Partner: Samus Aran**_

_**Any Quirks: Once he warms up to someone, they will quickly come to know his dark and demented sense of humor.**_

_**Please remember people that there is a limit of twenty four that will be accepted. Thanks to everyone that sends one in and thank you for your time. **_


	2. Enter Blayze, Darz, Morgan, and Leafy

_**Authors Notes: Hey everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Super Smash Brothers vengeance. There are still plenty of places for O.C's so if you want your character to appear in this story; just leave a review with their info, or just P.M me.**_

_**Story Start.**_

Blayze sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. _What am I doing here?_ He thought to himself. He was currently standing at the docks, waiting for a boat that would take him to the location of the Super Smash Brothers Tournament.

Alongside him were a couple of others, all were waiting for the very same boat. He sighed again as one of the others waiting started to walk towards him.

"Hey, my name's Darz. What's yours?" Darz asked, extending his hand out. He was about five foot four inches, dark brown hair that went to his neck, and brown eyes. He was dressed in silver armor from his boots to his torso.

"Blayze, My name is Blayze." Blayze said ignoring his hand, instead choosing to examine the other two on the dock.

A half dragon girl, who looked about sixteen, was trying to talk to a rather timid looking lucario wearing a green T-shirt.

When the girl saw him looking, she dragged the lucario over towards Blayze and Darz.

"Hi, my names Morgan, and his names Leafy." The girl exclaimed; as she dropped the now know leafy on the ground. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and white dragon wings with strange golden marking on them. On her hands where her nails should have been, there were long golden dragon claws. She was wearing black combat boots, black jeans, and white tank top.

"Names Darz and the tall guy beside me is Blayze." Darz introduced, giving a friendly smile towards them. Blayze just stared at Leafy, almost as if staring through him.

Leafy saw his stare, and asked." Why are staring at me like that?" His voice was shaky, like he was scared.

Blayze just smirked, showing a single fang. "You're a half-breed aren't you?" he said, that knowing smirk still on his face.

Leafy looked shocked, and stepped back as if he'd been struck. When he replied, his voice was even more scared. "How did you know?"

Blayze with that smirk still on his face let his demon blood change his appearance. His white hair with black and red tips turned pitch black, his silver eyes become a blood thirsty red, his right arm turned pitch black with silver veins coming across.

"**Because, I'm one as well"** he said, as his demonic features faded. "In fact I believe that all of us with the exception of Darz are half-breeds."

At this, Morgan narrowed her eyes. "And what exactly is _that supposed _to mean!? She demanded, glaring at Blayze.

He just laughed and turned as the boat finally arrived. "You'll see what I mean in time Morgan. But for now, you should be focused on the challenges that lie ahead." And with that said, he turned and stepped on the newly arrived boat.

"Well, isn't he a pocketful of sunshine." Darz muttered sarcastically as he, Morgan, and Leafy watched Blayze diaper below the decks of the ship.

Morgan just huffed, and turned to Leafy who was still shaking. "Are you okay Leafy?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just a little shook up. How did he know that I'm half-breed?"

At his question Darz and Morgan just looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't know." Darz said, as he started walking to the boat. He then turned and looked back. "But what I _do_ know is that it doesn't matter that you are. You are Leafy, and nothing is ever going to change that." He said as he looked back and smiled at him.

"Darz is right." Morgan added, patting him on the back. "Who cares what that jerk thinks."

Leafy smiled at the both of them and mumbled a short thanks, as all three of them walked onto the ship.

As they entered, they didn't notice someone watching them from on top ship.

_So they are the first of my opponents. _Blayze said to himself as he watched enter the lower decks. He then let a smirk spread across his face. _This will be easier than I thought._

_**Authors notes: Well that's it for chapter 1, thanks for reading and remember, that now there are only twenty slots left for in this story.**_

_**Darkwish8282 out.**_


End file.
